Birthdays
by KateInTheNight
Summary: Frisk couldn't remember the last time they celebrated their birthday. With everything that happened to them, they probably never did. But, with a few monsters, maybe they can finally celebrate their birthday...and get a little something extra too.


**Hey everyone! So, normally I don't post/update anything today. But, if you didn't know, today is Undertale's second anniversary. In honor of that, I have decided to post a quick, little one-shot that's centered around Frisk.**

 **Anyways, it's my first time writing something like this so, please don't judge too harshly.**

 **Actually, judge me however you like; I don't care.**

 **Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Frisk couldn't remember the last time they had celebrated their birthday.

Back when their real, human parents had been alive, they didn't celebrate their birthday. Frisk didn't mind. They had other problems. And one of them was their father.

Their father wasn't the best in the world. Ever since his…accident, he came home every day reeking of alcohol. At first, it wasn't that bad. He would yell at Frisk and their mother, but eventually, he would pass out.

The morning he woke up, he would apologize for what he had said the night before. Frisk and their mother forgave him like always. He always made it up to them afterwards and everything was okay…

Until it wasn't.

It got worse for Frisk and their mother. One night, when their father came home, he yelled and cursed at Frisk and their mother like always.

But then it went too far.

Frisk couldn't remember exactly what happened. All they remembered was that words were being yelled at each other, a shatter of a glass bottle, and then, silence.

Horrible, dreadful silence.

Frisk's mother had told Frisk to go upstairs in their room when the yelling began. Frisk obeyed and ran upstairs without any hesitation. When they heard the silence, they waited for their mother to come up and tell them that everything was all right.

They waited.

And waited.

But nobody came.

Eventually, their curiosity had gotten the better of them and they tip-toed downstairs.

When Frisk got there, they screamed at what they saw.

Their father was holding a broken glass bottle in his hands. His _bloodied_ hands. And their mother…

Their mother was face-down on the ground. There was a pool of blood around her head, and her eyes were cold and lifeless.

On that night, Frisk knew what they saw.

Their own father had _murdered_ their mother.

When their father saw them, with a crazed look in his eyes, he said, "If you're wise enough, you won't tell anybody anything. Now go back into your room and pretend like nothing ever happened."

With those words, Frisk ran back into their room, tears streaming down their eyes. They covered their mouth with their hands to prevent them from screaming. They locked the door of their room, afraid what their father might do, and they cried.

Eventually, they cried themselves to sleep.

The next morning when they woke up, they cautiously went downstairs and found their father crying over their mother's body.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over again. Frisk pulled him into a hug. He cried into their arms.

Later, their father turned himself into the police and Frisk was transferred into a foster home. It was the last day that Frisk saw their father. When they said goodbye, their father pulled them into his arms and chokingly said, "I'm sorry Frisk, but it's for the best. I'm…I'm not the father you need."

Then he said the last words that they would ever hear from their father's mouth. "I love you."

Frisk whispered out, "I love you too."

And that was the last day that Frisk saw their father.

* * *

Frisk had started to forget about their birthday.

In the foster homes, they didn't celebrate birthdays. It was mostly because some of the kids there didn't _know_ when their own birthday was. To make it fair, the owners didn't celebrate _anybody's_ birthday.

Some of the kids complained, but Frisk didn't care; they never celebrated their birthday in the past, why start now?

Life in the homes at first was okay. The owners were nice and the home was neat. Frisk thought they could eventually get used to it.

But, the kids weren't as nice.

They teased Frisk. They called them names. They kept saying, _"Frisk's dad is a murder! Why do they even let them stay here? I bet they're just like their father!"_

They hurt Frisk. They bullied them. But Frisk didn't fight back. The bullies were just mad and needed someone to vent on. Frisk let them. It wasn't their fault. Besides, their own father had called them worse.

Eventually, the bullies realized, Frisk wasn't going to fight back; not now, not ever. When they came to that conclusion, they started hurting them more. There was more name calling and more physical violence. Everyone laughed at Frisk, and the owners didn't know a thing. Frisk knew they couldn't keep up the charade forever. But they managed.

A year had passed since Frisk came into the foster home. They managed the bulling and the owners were none the wiser. But today was a bad day.

It was the day here mother died.

Frisk didn't blame their dad and loved him still, but they couldn't help themselves from grieving.

They took out their only picture of their mother and gazed longingly at it.

"Hey, is that your mom? I bet she was like your dad; a murder!"

Frisk whipped their head around to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, the photo was ripped out of their hands. Frisk gazed up.

It was one of the bullies. Then, with a cruel smirk, the bully ripped up the photo. Frisk cried out.

The bully dropped the ripped pieces onto the ground in front of Frisk. Frisk scrambled to gather up all the pieces. They were breathing heavily. _No, no, no, no, nononononoononono-_

But the pieces were too tiny. Frisk would never be able to salvage the last photo of their mother. They started to cry.

"Haha! What a crybaby! Crying over their dead mother!"

It was on that day they snapped.

For the first time in their life, Frisk _fought back_.

They lashed out with their right fist, hitting one of the bullies square in the jaw.

The bully cried out and fell back in shock.

Then, the door of the room burst open and the two owners came in.

 _"_ _What happened in here?"_

No one responded.

 _"_ _I said, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!"_

The bully that Frisk punched meekly said, "Frisk punched me sir."

The owner then turned on Frisk and asked, "Why did you punch them?!"

Frisk wanted to so badly say, _'Sir! They've been bullying me the whole time and they ripped up the photo of my mother!'_ But, that wouldn't accomplish anything. The bullying would just get worse. So, they averted their gaze and kept quiet.

Eventually, one of the owners grabbed Frisk by the wrist. They cried out in surprise. The owner roughly dragged Frisk behind them as they walked through the halls of the house. After a bit, they reached a door that Frisk had never seen before.

The owner opened the door and shoved Frisk inside. Frisk tumbled inside, landing on the ground with a thud. Then, the owner glared at Frisk and angrily said, "This is where you'll be staying for the next two days. You won't be given any food or water. Now, think about what you've done. Next time, we won't be as kind."

Then, without any other words, the owner left the room leaving Frisk by themselves.

Frisk sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room. They couldn't take it anymore. All the bullying, the violence…their mother's picture was the last straw. Frisk took in a couple of shaky breaths before they started crying. All the stress they had built up in the past year instantly flooded out. They just wanted their old life back. They wanted their parents.

But deep in their heart, Frisk knew that wasn't going to happen. The people that had taken care of Frisk for their whole life were gone. No one cared for them anymore.

No one _loved_ them anymore.

They were just a burden. A burden to everyone around them.

And if they were a burden, then this world didn't need them anymore.

Frisk got up and looked around the room. They had a goal in mind that they needed to accomplish. Then, Frisk spotted a window near the right side of the room. They peered out of the window. It wasn't that long of a fall down. They opened the window up and climbed up the ledge of it. Then, they jumped.

They landed awkwardly on their feet, stumbling a bit on the landing. Then, with one last look towards the home, Frisk made their way to the one place where they could find peace.

* * *

Funnily enough, their first trip to Mt. Ebott was the closest thing to a birthday celebration they've ever gotten.

When they were in kindergarten, their school took them on a trip to Mt. Ebott. The tour guide there had taken them on a safe path that led halfway up the mountain. Frisk thought it was amazing. The views were magnificent and all the wildlife there was cool. And above all, it was peaceful. They were used to all the yelling their mother and father constantly did. Up in , it was nice and quiet for a change. They liked it.

As they made their way up the path, the tour guide had told the story of Mt. Ebott. They told about the war, the monsters, and the legend of how anyone that climbed up the mountain never returned.

Of course, on that day, everyone returned safe and sound. Now, as Frisk climbed up the mountain, they wished for opposite. After hours of climbing, Frisk made it to the top. They looked at the view. It was beautiful. Then they made their way through the forest to the hole they had seen way back then.

In kindergarten, Frisk had enjoyed the mountain so much that they snuck off to get to the top of the mountain. They wanted to see what was up there. They didn't make it to the top because of a chaperone that had found Frisk climbing after hours of searching. But, in the distance, Frisk had seen a giant hole that seemed to lead straight to the heart of the mountain. When they asked about it later, the tour guide paled and refused to say anything about it.

Now, Frisk stared down at the very hole that they wondered about their whole life. They took a deep breath and let it out. It was time.

They took in the view and peacefulness of the mountain. With one last glance at the world around them, they closed their eyes and _jumped._

Frisk had never gotten any birthday presents. Or any gifts for that matter.

When they woke up at the bottom of the hole, they were shocked. They had expected the fall to kill them. That left them with no choice but to wander around and figure out another way to die.

But then they met Toriel.

When they encountered Flowey, they were prepared to die. As they shut their eyes and waited for the inevitable, they felt the heat of flames fly past their face.

 _Flames? Where did that come from?_

Then, they heard a women's voice say, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

Frisk opened their eyes and saw a…goat lady. They yelped and jumped back in surprise. The goat lady said, "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am, Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

As Toriel led them safely through the Ruins, Frisk started to feel something they hadn't felt in a long time.

 _Love._

Then, they immediately shook that thought out of their head. It couldn't be that easy but, they hadn't been loved for a long time. They couldn't remember how it felt.

But, when they got to Toriel's house, she had given them new clothes, a room of their own, food, and everything that Frisk needed. She said that Frisk could stay with her as long as they liked.

Frisk couldn't remember the last time anybody had been this caring to them. When they were alone in their room, they started to softly cry. But, unlike the other times, these were tears of happiness. They finally found someone who would care for them.

With that thought in mind, they decided to stay.

* * *

They wondered if their birthday had passed since they first fallen.

Frisk didn't know how long it was since they first got to the underground, but they guessed that it was around a year. They had gotten used to Toriel and even called her "mom". Toriel was delighted when Frisk first called her by that title. She said Frisk could call her mom if they felt like it.

But, as Frisk started thinking about their stay, they also started to think about their father.

Their father probably thought they were dead now. After all, they had run away from the foster home without telling anybody.

Though their father was a drunk who murdered their mother, they still loved him. And as they thought about him, they realized they missed him more and more.

Frisk didn't know if it was just a feeling or them wanting to see their father. But both of those thoughts led to one conclusion.

Frisk had to leave and get back to the surface.

As they hesitantly made their way to their mom, they could feel their guilt crashing all around them. They didn't want to leave Mom, but they wanted to go back to the surface. They knew she would be devastated, but surely she would understand right?

When they asked Mom about the exit, she refused to tell them, but Frisk was determined. Eventually, they ended by the exit of the Ruins. Mom said that there were many dangers out there, many monsters that would want to kill them.

But Frisk was determined to get back to the surface no matter what. They kept pleading and begging her to let them go.

And that's when Mom started a fight with them.

They refused to fight back. They could never kill her. She was their _mom._ They dodged her fireballs with difficulty and kept sparing her and begging her not to fight. Eventually, Mom stopped her attacks and held them in a hug. They told her that they loved her and that they were the best Mom ever.

As Frisk dried their tears and made their way to the exit, they thought about Mom. Would she okay? Would she be mad at them? Would she-

Frisk's train of thoughts stopped. They knew there was no turning back now.

Frisk took a deep breath and gathered up their determination before stepping outside into the frigid, cold air.

* * *

Frisk didn't even know what day it was, much less if it was their birthday.

As they stared at the sunset in the distance, they realized that they barely remembered what it looked like after being in the underground for so long. They looked at the monsters joyful faces. All of them were smiling. They found themselves smiling too. Then they realized something.

As the stared at the monsters around them, they knew they had gained more than just new companions. It was even more than just friends.

No, they had gained a new family. One the cared and loved them.

And though it wasn't their birthday, they had gained a new present.

And it was the best present yet.

* * *

It was their birthday today, but they didn't care.

Frisk was walking home from the prison to their mom's house. They had decided to visit their father on their birthday. They hadn't seen him in such a long time and wanted to check up on him. With ambassador work and school, there wasn't much free time for them.

When Frisk got to the prison, their father immediately grabbed them and pulled them into a tight hug. Frisk hugged back as equally as hard.

After that, they caught up with their father. They told them about their adventures in the underground and in return, he told them how he faired in the surface while they were away.

Eventually, it was nightfall and Frisk had to go back home. With one last hug, Frisk said goodbye to their father and made their way back home.

As they grabbed the doorknob and turned, they knew Mom was going to mad at them for being out so late. Frisk sighed. Sometimes Mom was just a bit-

Frisk looked around in surprise as they saw all the lights were out. They didn't know what was going on. Did Mom leave the house to find them or did she just-

"SURPRISE!"

Frisk nearly fell back in shock as the faces of their family came into view. Now that the lights were on, they could clearly see the scene around them.

Balloons and streamers were everywhere and a giant cake was in the middle of the dining room table. A big sign hung up in the front of the room that said 'Happy Birthday Frisk!'. In the corner, there was a huge pile of presents all wrapped up in various colorful wrapping papers.

Frisk was broken out of their shock when Undyne's face broke into a huge grin. "Hey! Happy Birthday punk!"

Papyrus, following Undyne's lead, said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CAKE THAT YOUR MAJESTY HELPED ME BAKE!"

Frisk was in so much shock that the first words out of their mouth were, "Wait, Papyrus baked that cake?"

Their mom smiled at them. "Don't worry my child. It isn't as bad as it sounds. I helped him out so I can personally assure you that it doesn't have and spaghetti-related ingredients in it."

Then, Frisk heard a chuckle behind them. "heh. well, it would've become _spear-getti_ if undyne had gotten involved with the cooking."

Mom immediately broke out in laughter when she heard Sans's pun. "Well, imagine if she-"

Frisk interrupted before Mom could say any more puns. "Wait, how did you guys find out about my birthday in the first place? I never told any of you!"

Alphys answered Frisk's question. "A-a-actually, S-s-sans w-was the one who t-t-told us that it was y-your b-birthday today."

Frisk gazed at Sans with a questioning expression on their face. He just gave them a wink and a shrug in return. Frisk sighed internally. One day they were going to figure out how Sans knew stuff that he shouldn't know.

"NGHH! YOU GUYS ARE BORING ME! COME ON, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

With those words, Undyne dragged Alphys and Papyrus away to start the party. Sans shrugged. "welp, i better make sure they don't get into any trouble." Then, he walked in the opposite direction of where Undyne went, presumably to use on of his "shortcuts".

Toriel chuckled lightly before looking at Frisk. "Well go on my child. You don't want to miss the fun."

Frisk did a small fist bump in the air before running off to wherever Undyne and the others went.

At that moment they decided that it didn't matter if they got fancy gifts, had an amazing birthday party, or if they got the best cake in the world.

What mattered was that they could spend it with their family.

A family that loved them.

And out of all the gifts they had gotten, they knew it was the greatest gift of all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale**

 **And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this quick, little one-shot! If you didn't like it...welp, guess I can't please everyone.**

 **Anyways, drop a review if you feel like it. As I said before, this is my first time doing something like this so, advice (and constructive criticism) would be appreciated.**

 **Well, see ya next time!**


End file.
